Sailing In Atlantica
After their second experience, the Loungers decide to go out into the OUU space by themselves to go to worlds their Lodger friends have aided. They first visit Atlantica, the world of The Little Mermaid, where they meet Ariel and Eric, Melody, King Triton, and their cast of characters, and discover that they have a crisis of their own. Though Melody has started finding love in Alex (The first mermaid she met in Atlantica in LM II), they discover that a renegade force of sea squirrels have started going into an anarchic lifestyle, and have taken their rage of being kicked out of their home universes on everyone around them, including this one, and thus Atlantica and Eric's Palace are taken over. With help from Madam Cuda, the local Equinox Master, the Loungers might be able to do something, and convince these rogue sea squirrels to leave, including their ruthless traumatized leader Bloodwort and find their underwater station. Scenes 'Prologue' Atlantica *SpongeBob: You know, guys, I know you're stuck here, but we have GOT to stop running into each other randomly. *ZongueBob: Well we thought we'd pay this world a visit. *SpongeBob:... What a coincidence. So did we. We were just going here to check up on the sea squirrels that moved here. *Sonny:... What a coincidence. So did we. *Icky/Jokey: Jesus Christ/Arbasus Kraan, what's with all the coincidences? *Sonny:... So, um, where's Triton and his family? *Lord Shen: They're off on a business trip. *SpongeBob: They go on a LOT of business trips. This is just about Melody's 10th one since she decided to help the Anti-Team Nefarious Freedom Fighters. *Elmen: Oh, Melody was really nice. *Samson:... You guys were already here? *Sonny: Yeah. We gave Melody some aquagens for the times her grandfather wasn't around. *Baloo:... Do tell. *Sonny: "Well, I kinda have to admit that this is a story that, isn't our group's best stuff. It involved a major misunderstanding with a senator encharged of taking care of our people, Ruke making things worse with his big mouth, and once again, the Deviation almost ruining Sea Squirl hopes to have a home here." *Icky: "(Sarcasticly) Oh yeah, those angry Sea Squirl Guys that have only a Sublimentary Canon Status with the main series which isn't nessersary required to acknowledge it and that as fair as fans of the main series know aren't considered serious canon?" *Jokey: "Hey, we know this is sublimentary material, just, roll with it, okay?" 'Welcome to the World of Atlantica' Flashback *(ZongueBob): Well since your helpful journey, we figured we'd see what underwater civilization was like. We were recommended the world you call 'Atlantica'. So we landed somewhere on the sea floor... And so our story begins.... *Sonny: (The Loungers exited the Oxydome magically able to breath underwater as sentient sea life looked in confusion)... I don't mean to disrespect the natives here, but wow! Compared to the seas back home, the seas here don't seem as beautiful as I was expecting. WAAY less zesty than the ones in our dimension. But not too bad. *Sau: Alright, let's see what we got. (Scanning everything)... Hmm. The fauna here is apparently semi-sentient. There's no underwater gravitational pull, so weight is reduced. *Jokey: Well, that's good. That kinda science, if it's possible to be CALLED that, is a headache. Any other cartoonish physical laws? *Sau: Apparently pressure and buoyancy are not too clear, bubbles appear without a clear air source mainly through rapid fluent movement, semi-aquatic animals can breath and talk underwater... And eating seafood is obscene here? Apparently they haven't heard of demosumerism. *Billis: So they don't eat each other at all despite the fact they're semi-sentient? *Sau: Well aside from the occasional shark and/or other predators, no. Apparently not. *Elmen: Then, what do they eat? *Sau: My guess is that they went vegetarian at best. We're not here for a few minutes and already I'm confused at how we should introduce ourselves. *Mr. Sodo: Yet another bad case of screwed-up nature. *Ajax: I guess that means they have a Teadr 7 living. Let me handle this.... Hoao!... HOAO!... (The reef inhabitants continued looking confused)... Me, Ajax. Me and me friends, flyyy, flyyy, in giant tentacleless space cnidarian!..... Then, we land. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo... (Flicking lips) Go underwater... (Normal) Sparkly stuff make us breath!... Then, here, we, emeeeeeerge! We, offer only, happiness, and good greetings. *Fish #1:... YOU SOUND LIKE A BLOOMING TWAT!! *Ajax: Oh, you can speak, 'English' as it's called... And properly I might add. *Fish #2: Well duh, we can speak! *Clam #1: We can all speak. *Fish #1: Yeah, all you just needed to say was you come in peace. I mean, what, did you think we were dumb primitives or something? I know you AUU types have super advanced technology that can make even Futurasians blush, but, seriously man? *Ajax:... Well, we just... I thought... Sorry. *Marphy: Dang it, Ajax! *Ajax: (As a human figure swam by and noticed) Just, SHUSH!!! You're not helping! *Fish #3: Who are you weirdoes? *Fish #2: Yeah, nothing you said besides the prehistoric talk meant anything. *Sonny: We're... We're friends of the Lodgers. We came from another dimension, as one you had already guessed, and have to live in this one for a while. Don't wanna talk about it. *Ajax: Is there anyone we can talk to, like a manager or something? Anyone at all? *Lionfish: If ya'll mean King Triton, then he's out of town for the week to see Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. Won't be back until next week. *Ajax: Well, don't worry, we can wait, we are mostly here to check out the place after all. *Tully: Uh, guys? Is it me, or does THAT look like a human? (The figure was a familiar 12-year-old human girl and bubbles escaped her nose when she was noticed) *Sau:... Mam, uh, don't you need to breath? (Melody nodded yes)... Sooo then... What? *Fish #4: Oh, that's just Princess Melody. She likes to swim around here. *Brittany:... And, how long has she been down here? *Fish #5: She can control her breath. She's been doing this since she was 4. *Toti:... SERIOUSLY?!... What's THIS chick's story? *Crab #1: It's a long one. (Melody waved hello) *Cadet: Hello, Melody!... What? I'm just being nice. *Sonny: Guys, let's just head to the surface. She clearly can't talk down here. *Commander: Says the one who has a habit of trying it anyway. *Sonny: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE SURFACE?!? French Narrator: And so... *Melody:... So let me get this straight... You're the Lodgers... From another dimension? *ZongueBob: That's pretty much what we are in your viewpoint. I must say, you take to water like a fish. *Melody: (Chuckles) You could say that. My mom started out a mermaid who fell in love with a human. *Scowalski:... What? *Sau: And, Translating Alternate UUniversal vocabulary. Oh here we go! Mermaid is pretty much their term for what we know as neustoids. *MeMe: Oh, that sounds quite like a lovely fairy tale. *Brittany: Pshyeah, if you're into that stuff. *Melody: You guys haven't been here long, have you? *Sonny: Nope. But I must ask how you are able to survive underwater for so long. You have a mutation? (She grabs her bare feet and looks at them as Melody giggles softly at the ticklish sensation) No webbed swimming structures on the feet. (Takes a stethoscope-like device and checks her heart) The lung capacity is as normal as an average human. So in other words..... No Cerwan's Mutation. *Melody: Whatwan's mutation? *Sau: Mind Sonny, she's quite an eager young soul who has a joy with science. *Sonny: Sau? Remember our little talk about true but unhelpful comments? *Sau: I just felt she needed to know. *Sonny: I don't get it. If you're related to a sea being, how come yer a normal human? You should've at least inherited gills! *Melody:... You guys really haven't been here that long, have you? *Jokey: We just said yes! What, do you have sand in your ears or is the salt getting to you? (Ziden smacked him into the water as he splashed around like a chicken and Melody giggled) *(Sandy): Gee whiz, you guys made quite a silly first impression. *(Jokey): "Hey give us a break, we're like fish out of water in your universes." *Melody: Well we can't exactly change from mermaid to human at will. We're what's referred to as 'Neustoform' Mermaids. Mermaids that can't shift from fins to feet and back again. Those are 'Pedoform' Mermaids. We don't have them. I can't breath underwater as a human, but I've done this for so long that I have great lung capacity. As you can imagine, due to my mom's heritage, I fell in love with the sea. Quite the irony since my mom was in love with land. But regardless, it's an irony I love to swim in. I just love the sea. *Sonny: Really? So do I. Small multiverse. *Melody: Well you seem to look like you're naturally built for swimming. Why wear that fancy outfit, can you breath? *Sau: Thing is, you only think so because that's the logic of your world. Semi-aquatic animals like her can't breath underwater, but they can hold their breath for long periods of time. *Cephward: And I guess like the Lodgers, our aquatic members can breath outside our world. Still questioning how that's possible. *Melody: Well if you're looking for someone to talk to, I can bring you to my dad's palace. It's a mile away. *Commander: A MILE?!? YOU SWAM A MILE FROM HOME, WITHOUT DROWNING, OR ENCOUNTERING PREDATORS?! *Melody: Well usually I have my friends Tip and Dash, and best of all, my mermaid boyfriend Alex, to keep me company, but right now, I'm on my own. I've had plenty of time to learn how to deal with sharks or other dangers before I went for the whale-sized one that was the source of my problems. All you need to do to handle a shark is hit it on the nose. And trust me, legs like these are pretty strong for kicking. *Ruke: Yikes, kid, you got ovaries. *Pho: Ruke, she's 12! *Melody: Actually it's fine. Sharks have used more foul language before. Thing is, I may be 12, but I have been that way since cartoon logic can't specify age unless written. At this point, I know about swears, having sex, and all the adult stuff I should at this point. Strangest of all, puberty was still just around the corner. *Alpha Rolf: You poor kid. *Melody: Anyway, I can take you home. *Sonny: Well, we're still curious about you. Your first impression raised so many questions. Can you explain your story on the way? *Melody:... I can't talk underwater, remember? *Sonny: Don't worry, I came prepared. (Takes out a yellow pill) This is an aquagen. It allows you to breath underwater for a limited time of at least 24 hours. But they work differently. This one gives your lungs artificial enzymes that convert water you breath into oxygen, and remove the carbon and hydrogen as bubbles. You can talk, but only barely. *Melody:... Really? So I can temporarily breath underwater even as a human? That's so cool. You guys have amazing technology. Sure I have my own weapon of Kingdom Hearts that can already do that, but even I need a break from that and magic. It can also make me a mermaid whenever I want, but I've been swimming with my legs for so long I mostly want to feel a little nostalgic. *Sau: Well gee, goes to show that this planet's Teadr levels are indeed at a seven, a six at the least, if something as simple as a water breathing pill impresses thm. And to answer your possible question, Teadr levels are a term in our dimension that is a measurement of technological level. *Melody: Well, we don't have fancy spaceships. But I guess you can see for yourselves because I can hardly describe it. (She takes the aquagen and tests it by dips her head underwater, semi-gurgling) Testing, testing!... Oh, wow! (Breaths in and breaths out bubbles)... Cool! (Surfaces) Wow, you guys are cool. I can tell we'll be getting along swimmingly. *ZongueBob: Hah! I get it. *Melody: "It wasn't meant to be a pun, it just came out like that. Now come on! My home's this way." *Samphry: Alright. First... (He sets the alarm on the Oxydome as they left) Eric's Palace *Melody: (They swam to the palace seas)... (Semi-gurgling) And so, I chose a better idea. I destroyed the wall with the Trident and reunited land and sea again. *Cephward: So you nearly doomed your home and everyone else just because you didn't trust your mom and just wanted to be free? *Hud: Duuuuurrrrrnnnn, luurrddyyy! *Melody: Look, I was upset. How would you feel if you found out your life was a lie? I doubt you'd take it very well. But at least I understood it was for a good reason. I mean, come on. You think I don't feel stupid after that? Morgana was a manipulative old hag. She just made me look like a fool with my own need for answers and desires, and when I saw what she made me do, I wasn't just going to stand there and take being made a fool out of laying down. I should've known something was up when I first saw Grandfather Triton. I said to myself that he didn't look like a thief. UGGH!! How could I have been so STUPID?!? *Sonny: "Look, trust me, I kinda been there, only my backstory doesn't involve evil sea Grims." *Melody: "You mean witches, right?" *Sonny: Well, Grims are a KIND of witch. It's too complicated to say. *Melody: (Sitting on an underwater rock) But still. All my hatred washed away when the truth was revealed. *Glora: You really have to keep using water puns? *Melody: Hey, you get too used to it, it just slips out. I mean, like I said, I didn't trust mom because I kept feeling betrayed. She was hiding the existence of Atlantica from me, and always told me the sea was too dangerous without giving context. I get she was protecting me, but for my grandfather's sake, I was scared I'd never make things right before almost drowning in that icy prison. I ruined everything. I had to do something to fix it. There had to be better ways. I would've understood. (Sighs) Being a parent must be hard. *ZongueBob: We all make mistakes, Melody. They happen. *Melody:...... Yeah, I guess you're right. I could even tell mom had her own moments of the sea too. The day I discovered my necklace, I think I saw her having a foot dip. She clearly felt awful lying to me and she clearly missed the sea just as much as I longed for it. The whole charade wasn't really enjoyable for either of us. That's why I considered helping out in the fight against Team Nefarious. Mom's more focused on Ursula after all. *Sonny: Well you are the perfect blend of your parents. Adventurous like your father and carefree like your mother. Still, at least you can swim free without anyone telling you that you can't. *Melody:... Thanks, guys. I feel much better. This is why I don't like talking about Morgana. It just brings back too many painful memories. *???: Mel-Mel! (The blonde merman friend of Melody came in) You're back! I... Wait.... You're underwater? I could've sworn I heard you talk. *Melody: Hey, Alex. These new arrivals gave me a way to breath underwater for a limited time even as a human. Neat, huh? *Alex: "Well cowinsidently your dad invited your grandfather over to discuss about letting the "Sea Squirrel" AUU refugees come here until that mess they got involved with is resolved. I hear talk it was messed up." *Sonny: "Witnessing it, is WORSE, than hearing about it. So trust me, it's worse than words can EVER discribe!" *Mr. Tetrus: "Well what's this "Triton's" stance on it?" *Alex: "His majusty's on the fence about it. Cause he's worried that our world might invite the wrong people to stay over." *Jokey: "Oh trust us, mack, the Sea Squirrels don't wanna cause more trouble after what they went through." *Alex: "Well, that's about it. Word about the Sea Squirrel that caused a super villain team-up reached here." *Sonny: "Look, I would like to insist that Coralia was a crazy idjit! She didn't even realised what she was doing! She was a once in a blue-moon event, I'm sure of it!" *Alex: "Triton does understand that, but, who's anyone to say that the Sea Squirrel from Bikini Bottom was a once-in-a-lifetime event? You said what happened in the AUU was pretty messed up. Who's, honestly to say that there won't be any other gone-crazy Sea Squirrels after what went down in Bikini Bottom? Triton is on the fence about it for that reason. He's afraid of ending welcoming Atlantica's own Coralia problem." *Sonny: "Saying that would suggest that giving Sea Squirrels a chance to get away from a UUniverses currently VERY SKORNED WITH THEM, even with Jakamor gone, was a bad idea!" *Alex: "Whoa whoa whoa, miss, don't get me wrong, it is a moral thing to do, it's just, the concern here is that is if it is a tecnecally practical thing to do. I mean, you need to keep in mind that not every individual is gonna leave an event like that alone and not do anything, like, ever. Some like that Coralia may, basically go insane from that." *Sonny: "You don't know that! And besides, the alternate plan was to leave the Sea Squirrels in our UUniverses and just HOPE another Jakamor doesn't arise, or worse, it ends up like with the Phends and people started to become dedicated Sea Squirrel hunters!" *Alex: "Well what exactly did the Sea Squirrels do to get them so upset?" *Cephward: "A single solitary one, helped found the Villains Act, where in our universes, was a 14-year headache we had to deal with until the Lodgers came and fixed that." *Alex: "So? He was obviously a rogue." *Mr. Tetrus: "He was actually living a double life as a secret founder within VA vinsinity, but outside, he was a respected leader who had enfluenced the Sea Squrrels to blindly support him, and he was planning to turn our UUniverses into a Sea Squirrel paradise." *Alex: ".... Wow. I mean, I know that is intense, but, that dude was obviously just off his rocker, why would anyone think he respresented his entire people?" *Sonny: WELL ASIDE FROM A SINGLE SILLY INCIDENT WHERE THEY TOOK DOWN A KINGDOM IN PAYMENT FOR AN ACCIDENT AND KILLING SEVERAL PEOPLE, I DON'T HECKING KNOW!!! *ZongueBob: Sonny, sweetie, calm down! Be happy your family is alive. *Sonny: Yeah, barely! *Mr. Tetrus: "You need to mind Sonny, she's still VERY touchy about that fiasco." *Melody: Well let's calm down about it, okay? I promise you, we are going to figure this out. *Alex: Hope so, Mel-Mel. Your grandfather has been crazy about this. He honestly doesn't know what choice to make. *Melody: It'll be fine, Alex. We have people from their dimension to help us out. With the Loungers here, we'll have the problem fixed in a jiffy. *Sonny: Well some may be hard to talk to after that trauma, but I agree. What better way to negotiate with people from another dimension than people from the same dimension? Can't argue with that logic, now can ya? *Alex:... Well I suppose that makes sense. You sure picked the right people, Mel-Mel. (Kisses her as she gurgle-giggled comically) *ZongueBob: Well what're we waiting for? Let's go. Royal Discussion Room *Prince Eric, Triton, and a sea squirl representive were seen before a council. *Head Counciler: "And with that in mind, Prince Eric and.... King Triton, is why I think letting these alternate dimentional, uh, watery squirls, may not be an advisable opition. We don't have an accreate number of those that are friendly or not. I am only proposing we postpone any attempt to welcome the sea squirls until we get accreate data." *Eric: I know we're only guessing about who's or who's not crazy, but if they'll be staying in these universes for a while, we have to do everything in our power to make them feel at home here. *Hydrocabiais Executive: (With deformed face) Well... So far, it hasn't been inviting. Your universes seem, more rustic then ours. And this world feels more..... Old centaury, to put it politely, primitive if I dare be so blunt. *Head Counciler: " (Scoffs), Well pardon our universes for only having a select number of worlds that have flying horseless carrages and metal automatons, and other asortment of things unusual to worlds like ours! Just because we're simple doesn't mean we're, "Primitive"! Do you not know of the term "Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth" in your universes? The High Council DID desided to welcome the spieces here! *Executive Schwimmer: Well, my apologies. By no means is this place like, a tribeal Teadr 7 world, I'll give it that, but.... It is, extremely old-fastioned, being that this planet is at a Teadr 6 level. Now, it's still more advance then a Teadr 7, but, I wouldn't nessersarly call this place your own verson of Respite or Hoihoi, and I meant that non-offensively! We're more comfortable at Teadr 2 worlds, and worlds like Yonder won't always cut it for every Sea Squirl. Me and my 22-year-old daughter have been wanting more from this since being chased off Jerlaildo. My daughter here... (She was seen as a beautiful bronze tech-knight with the same color intensity as Sonny and a small scar on her face was seen)... Has been wanting to make her own living until the genocide that messed up my face. So as the executive for the Senate of our kind, I only ask you do not take the mishap in Bikini Bottom too seriously. *Counciler 1: 'We're sorry, but we would rather be safe then sorry. This session is ajo-" *???: Dad! (Melody arrived with the Loungers) I found a few interesting friends. *Executive Schwimmer:... The Clam Lounge Squadron, I presume? *Sonny: (Aw his face) GOOD KRAAN?! They almost got to you, sir? *Executive Schwimmer: (Sarcasticly) No, I actselly got this way in a car accsident- (Sternly and annoyed) WHAT DO YOU THINK?! *Sonny: "..... Sorry sir, stupid question." *Schwimmer: (Sighs), I apolgies, I don't tend to react well when people ask questions with the answer being pretty clear enough. But, yes, this physique is the mark of how blessed I was I wasn't amongst the deceased. Me and my daughter Veda were fortunate to spared at all. *ZongueBob: You know him? I mean, I know you two are the same species, but I know you guys ain't hive minds. *Cephward: "At least not without a jerk like Xandronian in control." *Schwimmer: "Can I kindly ask you to not reference that idiot's name?! It's bad enough these good councilers are stressed out about what one mere crazy girl did, they don't need to know about HIM?!" *Counciler 2: "The council may note that "Xandronian" is no secret to us in how we acknowledge the Lougers' explouts, nor relivent to the case. His reference will not greatly disbenefit you." *Schwimmer: "..... Still would prefer not to be reminded of that idiot, though." *Sonny: And to answer Zonguebob's delayed question, yeah, I know of him. This is Executive Senator Philby Schwimmer. One of Jerlaildo's animal representative senators. I assumed he was dead since he wasn't accounted for during the evacuation. He helped donate for our species before the genocide. *Executive Schwimmer: Well, Veda saved me and we got to this dimension before the evacuation became a concept, to the surprise of everyone. We were accommodated on Yonder. I've since been helping determine the future of our species. *Eric: They have been looking for worlds with oceans, underwater civilization, resorts, anything to fit their ecosystem needs. Bikini Bottom was one of them. *Sonny: Well that explains why Coralia was there. *Schwimmer: "Well problem is, thanks to that crazy girl, these fine councilers are more than alittle reclusive about allowing our kind here. They're afraid that Coralia won't be a once in a blue moon fiasco. Now they are insisting that until we get consistent data on which Sea Squirrels are safe or not, they have to delay and/or postpone our people's entry of this world." *Head Counciler: "Try not to view it as anything hateful against your kind. We are only looking out for this world's safety, because our military has little to no counter-measures against creatures of a more advanced universe. I am only trying to keep native people safe from something this planet's government is in no position to defend against, even with the king of the seas!" *Sonny: "..... Your seriously thinking that Coralia's bad behavior is what Sea Squirrels are typically like?" *Head Counciler: "Again, nothing hateful against your kind, mind you. The more problem is more like we don't know if Coralia is really a one-time incident, or if there are others like her. Surely you realize what your kind went through was an unpleasant event. It can't be guaranteed that every individual would automatically adhere to idealistic presentation." *ZongueBob: Well, yeah, I guess that's true. When you're almost exterminated, you tend to go as insane as Coralia. Seriously, she was creepy, especially since she couldn't afford to have a helmet and always spoke underwater. ("And the gurgling isn't as hot as Sonny's!" (Shivers)) *Sonny: Agreed. But there's plenty of heroes of my species that can represent us. *Head Counciler: Your willingness to contribute is admirable, Miss Bubbles, but we doubt heroic members are going to be enough. The thought of a few individuals angry about your genocide... Is a frightening one. *Sonny: Yeah. It is. Clifton sleeps badly fearing a homesick Xandy will attack him in a mental breakdown. *Bongki: The guy has literally been trying to sleep with his eyes open! *Zhensi: The lady sleeps like a monster. Any moment she can wake up from a bad dream and snap like a twig! *Hud: Thuurrd buuhh BLUUUUUUHHHDD UURRVRYWHHUUER, MUURRNNN!! *Cephward: Clifton's lucky Xandy is over that crush she had on the first day. If she still had a bone in her body for him, being killed would be the second worse thing to happen to him. *Schwimmer: Alright, we get it! *Eric: But yeah, it'll be a while to get used to them. *Sonny: Well we can help you. We sea squirrels can be VEEERY sweet when you get to know us. *ZongueBob: Yeah. Take it from me. Sonny here is lovable for more than the many reasons I fell in love with her. Watch this! (Takes out a poulkey leg) Ohh, Sonny, wanna treat? *Sonny: (Gasps and began looking cute as she play wrestled ZongueBob for the leg) Gimmegimnegimmegimme!! *Most OUUs: Awwww! *Head Counciler: "Isn't this a little, undignified?" *ZongueBob: Maybe, but it's downright adorable! *Sonny: (She chewed the leg like a dog) OH THAT'S GOOD MEAT!!! *Schwimmer: Oh come now, the respectful councilers aren't gonna be as easily lolled over by- (ZongueBob threw another leg as he immediately caught it with his mouth and ate it as the OUUs but the Head Counciler awed again)... (Muffled mouth) My point still stands that it won't be enough. *Head Counciler: "AHEM! Look, I won't question the, "Adorableness" of this, but note that I have a more serious and stern will than that. I need to be convinced professionally, not being bribed with adorableness." *ZongueBob: Okay okay, we get it. Well, they are passive critters.... When they haven't been horrendously traumatized by a vengeful Jenovisian, that is. *Sonny: We are good swimmers. Maybe some of you would like to have a beach party with us. Know how we like to spend a good summer.... It is summer on your world right now, right? *Melody: We swim almost every day. I do it every day. The sea is where I belong. *Marphy: Has to be with a heritage like yours. *Head Councilor:... Only on counts that I would imagine the creatures would get popular with people here. But be warned that if we get any proof of any sea squirl causing serious trouble, this WILL be reconsidered. Remember that we will put native people's safety first over visitors." *Sonny: "We understand, sir. You have our word that you won't regret this." *Melody: Yeah... Son, you wouldn't happen to have more of those pills, would you? *Sonny:... Sau, these ARE the non-addictive aquagens, right? *Sau: Yes, but they are in short supply because of the relocation, and making some from scratch requires a lot of resources that may not be available in this dimension. *Sonny: Well sure, knock yourself out, Melody. (Hands her seven aquagen pills) A weeks worth of underwater breathing.... You know, in an event your grandfather isn't around. *Melody:... Thank you. (Hugs her) *Schwimmer: Has anyone not paid attention to that the Head Counciler firmly insisted that if even so much as a public defacing of a royal statue happens that these guys will backtrend on us? Gifts like that simply aren't enough. *Sonny: Relax, Senator, we can make it work. Just have the party ready by tomorrow and we can show this world who we are. Oh, and your daughter might wanna come by too. *Schwimmer: Ughhhhh.... I still don't think this is going to work, but I trust you for the moment. I just hope you know what you're doing. *Sonny: Trust me... We'll get along swimmingly. *Schwimmer: "..... Puns, Miss Bubbles? Really? I figured you'd be one of the serious ones." *Sonny: "Oh, uh, sorry.... Just figured, I lighten up the mood." *Schwimmer: "Well please consider that this is a serious matter. The good councilers clearly accepted this out of begrudgence because of how the people would react to them. They won't be so easily lolled over by adorableness if even so much as one measly individial, causes trouble serious enough to reconsider! We live in times where being 'cute' isn't going to cut it, espeically when there are those WAY cuter thea we would ever be?!" *Sonny: "Okay okay, take it easy, I'm taking this super seriously now!" *Schwimmer: Good. *Sonny: And if another rogue DOES turn up here, y'all have our word that we'll be all over them like stink on an odoxory. *Schwimmer: It'll take way more than that to convince the councilors, but I'll take your word for it. *Sonny: "Schwimmer, try to have more faith in this place then that, you worry too much." *Schwimmer: "(As Sonny left).... (Quietly) I worry in approbeate enough amounts, young miss. And if things go wrong, you should be too as well." (Later...) *Dash: (As Melody was playing in the water with Alex and a few sea squirrels)... So... You're basically sea squirrels? *Veda: Pretty much. *Tip: Well, you sure look like you've been through a LOTTA whale s***. *Veda: Aren't you that boastful yinguen thing that's not much of the hero you want to be? The chicks told me about you. I heard how you were unintentionally helping a predatory pinniped get a meal. *Tip: Hey, in my defense missy, we managed to score a direct hit to Biter's eye. That's gotta count for something. *Veda: That counts as much as you saving a trapped drowning human by ramming a shark into her containment by dumb luck. *Tip: We did that too, actselly, and I'm pretty sure the results speak for themselves. Granted we needed to have an air pit stop that... Turned awkward. Cutaway *Flounder: (He, Tip and Dash got onto an air cave with an unconscious Melody) Who are you guys, anyway? *Tip: Tip. And that's Dash. We're friends of Melody. *Dash: Is she dead? *Tip: Let me check. (He puts his earhole on her foot)... No heartbeat. *Flounder: That's not how you- Ugh, just push on her chest. *Tip: WHOA, WE'RE NOT INTO HUMANS!! Neither are we into pedophilia OR necrophilia! *Dash: I think he means push the water out of her lungs. *Tip: Oh... I knew that. *Flounder: Sure you did. (Tip jumped on Melody's chest) *Tip: Come on, Melody, breath! Don't die like this!! *Dash: I got this. (He pushed harder as Melody coughed out the water and gasped heavily) *Melody: Wha-what happened?! *Flounder: Apparently your new friends rammed a shark into the ice and freed us too late. *Melody:... Thanks, guys. That was pretty brave of you. *Tip: Well it was either a lifetime as worms and losers, or two minutes as heroes with a one-time chance. *Melody: Well we need to get the Trident back! *Tip: Wait, we risked our tails to get it. Now you want to get it back? *Melody: I was tricked into stealing from my own grandfather, King Triton, ruler of the ocean, by this sea witch and this weird metal guy. I need to fix my mistake, NOW! *Flounder: Are you sure? This seems like a maze and it's mostly underwater. *Melody: I'll just have to fin it. *Tip: Is that supposed to be a pun? Because it sure stunk. *Melody: Less lip, more swim! (They dove as Melody rode on Dash holding her breath) *Flounder: Ugh, where are we going?! *Tip: I don't even know where we came in. (Suddenly ice sprouted) *Melody: HMM?! *Tip: Awww crud! *Dash: What do we do? *Flounder: Aren't you a walrus? *Dash: Oh, yeah. Hold onto your breath, Melody! (He rammed through the ice until they hit another thick wall)... Oh no. *Melody: (Muffles worried) *???: HEY, SMALL FRIES!!! (Undertow arrived with regenerating teeth) *Tip: Oh, that's right, sharks can grow back their teeth. *Flounder: SCATTER!!! (They split up as Undertow chased Dash and Melody just kicked him in the nose) *Undertow: OWCH!!! MY NOSE!!!! *Melody: (They approach an air pocket for Melody to catch air before diving back down) *Undertow: GET BACK HERE!!!! *Tip: (They dazed Undertow by ramming him into a wall before swimming off and yet he was still chasing them until Melody had an idea and swam to a spot and built a trap) *Flounder: What's she doing? *Undertow: WHERE ARE YOU?! I JUST GOT BIG AGAIN, AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BUNCH OF SNACKS!!! *Melody: (Let out loud gurgles getting his attention) *Undertow: AH-HA!!! (Charged for her as she lunged out of the way and pushed him into the trap and trapped him beneath a heavy pile of ice) *Melody:... HMMPH! (Kicked him in the nose) *Undertow: AAHAAHOUCH!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SWIMMING TO GET SUCH IMMENSE LOWER BODY STRENGTH?! *Flouder: Let's get out of here. We need to stop Morgana and Nefarious! (They swam off) *Undertow: URRRGGGHHHHH!!! DUMB BROAD!!! Present *Veda: Didn't you say she didn't need CPR? *Tip: We just didn't feel confident and embarrassed that we did hardly anything. *Veda: Well you're right. She did most of the work. Luck is the only thing you two have on your side. I used to be following a pipe dream like yours once, but the only other ever great thing, besides saving father, was getting a boyfriend. He was a tipsy dreamer who ended up scared of me during a date on the pier, and he left me at the dock. *Dash: Well, was it like, he jumped into the water, or he just walked away, cause given that your sea squirls, I can interperate that as either way- *Veda: THE DOCK ISN'T THE IMPORTANT PART!! Now like you two losers, I'm doomed to dry land. I'm just the opposite of you two morons. Having the strength but not the courage that was long flushed down the toilet before I even started my first poulkey hunt. *Tip: Okay, toots, if you're so low on yourself, then how do you explain how you're not as messed up as your dad or that chick in Bikini Bottom? You're obviously one of the lucky ones if you ask me. *Veda: Yeah, that would've been a good point if the same could be said for others. You guys constantly run like fgakens despite the strength and the speed you two process. Your problem is that you have the worst courage I have ever seen. All your victories were just dumb luck. *Tip: Oh yeah?! Well given how strong those killer robots could've had been, you're clearly no different. If it wasn't for dumb luck, you would've been just as disfigured as your dad, if not worse. Dare I say, to put it nicely, ya might not even BE here at this point if it wasn't for dumb luck! *Veda:... *Hydrocabiais: God-DAMN! *Veda: Well it's not like your pitiful tail feathers would survive killer drones?! You don't exactly know what the drones were like personally! They were worse then implications can ever provide! So why don't you go off and be with the human who believes herself a fish over there? *Tip: For your information, lady, Melody is born for the sea. I for one will not tolerate her being insulted like that! *Veda: Ohh, what're you going to do, tough guy? Go choke on a fish- (A Hydrocabiais appeared behind her and tapped her as she yelped) DROOOONE!!! (Jumped onto Tip and fell on top of him and got up as Tip just laid there)... Dammit, Vonc!!! That's the fifth time I had to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!!! *Vonc: Well aren't we still shaky about almost getting executed via Junja Shark, drowning, or by drone? And I thought you couldn't be anymore embarrassed!! *Dash: Uh, what? *Vonc: Yeah, V almost- *Veda: DON'T YOU F*****G DARE- (Vonc dunked her head underwater as she gurgled struggling) *Vonc:..... Almost drowned AND eaten by a shark after being cornered underwater by Apeirogon drones. I always thought my near-death was embarrassing, but hers takes the cake. *Dash:... Really? *Veda: (Got her head out gasping for air) WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO AVOID DYING AND BEING OUT OF LUCK WHEN THOSE DRONES WERE WAY TOO PATIENT FOR ME TO COME UP FOR AIR!!! VONC, YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!!! YOU ALMOST DIED IN A SIMILAR WAY WHEN YOU WERE STUCK IN A SEA CAVE ABOUT TO DROWN WHILE BEING MADE A FOOL OF BY STUPID DRONES!!!! YOU WERE GURGLING FOR MOMMY!!! *Vonc: Tch, like everyone else was better off, nor weren't in any less digifyed and/or dangerious positions. AT LEAST I SURVIVED REGUARDLESS?! (Pushes her into the water as she was soaked and angry) And while we're on the subject on how we were almost fucked, you almost died trying to save your daddy. No wonder you're a washout. You're a loser! (Laughs as Veda got angry and stomped out of the water in a huff)... Has-been bitch. (Leaves as well) *Dash:... Wow... I never thought she was actually both an embarrassment and courageous loser. And I thought my voice actor dying back in 2017 was sad. Tip, we might wanna... Tip? *Tip: (He stared at Veda's wet body and her glistening beauty as this song played) *Dash: TIP!!! *Tip: AH, NO, I DON'T THINK SHE'S PRETTY!!!... Uh... (Chuckles)... *Dash: OhhhhHHHH, looks like SOMEBODY'S in love with the washout. *Tip: "Love? ME?! After the smack-talk she gave us?! Don't be rediculious!" *Dash: Tip, we've been friends for a long time, so I can read you like an open book. You're clearly falling for a girl that's just as much of a pitiful loser as us, as well as the potential of being everything we could ever dream of. And come on, she hugged you AND fell on top of you. That's one of the many ways to fall in love. *Tip: As opposed to being squished by a female walrus? *Dash:... Not dignifying that. But she's clearly had a hard time anyway, and we should talk to her. Unless you're afraid of even being in contact with her. *Tip:... (Looks at a dripping wet Veda as she kicked a sand mound)... You do it, D. I'm going back with the chicks. (Dives away) *Dash:... Hmmm... *Sonny: Well, Melody, you're a pretty good seeker. *Alex: Well she's usually the seeker. She's human most of the time we hang out and she hardly gets the chance to be a mermaid again. But I guess those pills of yours change everything. *Sonny: So... You guys really think we can do this? After the crap with Coralia, proving to this world we're not so bad will not be easy. *Atrick: "We've won them over pretty easily." *Sonny: Ch'yeah, barely. *ZongueBob: But the beach party's going well so far. *Sonny: But you heard the Council. Coralia and this 'Deviation', seem to be somewhat of a concern. It won't be easy to persuade them to see us for who we are, espeically more so if these deviators or a random unaffilicated idiot causes trouble. *Melody: I agree. With Mom on yet ANOTHER business trip to Atlantica with my grandfather, this one being about you guys, we humans need to do everything we can to help you. *Alex: Honestly she and your grandfather are hardly even around. You're always stuck as a human whenever I drop by. I love your tail more than I love your adorable feet. *Melody: (Giggles) Stop it! *Bongki: (From shore) JUST F*** ALREADY!!!! *Smack* OW!! *Sonny:... The Malfils are... Not exactly much for subtily. *Hydrocabiais 1: We noticed. *Dash: Guys? *Hydrocabiais 2: Whoa, it's the two-tusked Calrus guy. *Melody: His name is Dash! *Hydrocabiais Child: Doesn't seem like a fitting name for him. *Dash: I get that a lot. Anyway, guys... I think Tip's in love with Miss Veda. *Sonny/Melody:... SERIOUSLY?! *Dash: "Do I look like the kind of guy who jokes about these sort've things?" *Ceptward: "Well tecnecally some of us don't know you that well, so, we're not the right people to ask that question." *Dash: Yeah good point. Apparently Miss Veda is... A loser. *Sonny/Melody: SERIOUSLY?! *Sonny: I mean, I knew Executive Schwimmer's daughter to be a lot of things, but a loser?... That's kinda the last word I'd use to describe Veda Schwimmer. *Dash: Well she says she lost all confidence after she almost died hiding underwater from killer drones... In shark territory. *Sonny:... (The Hydrocabiaises laughed out loud) GUYS!!! DON'T LAUGH?! I'M SURE YOU PEOPLE WEREN'T EXACTLY IN DIGIFYING POSITIONS WITH THOSE DRONES NEITHER?! (The Hydros shrugged in shame.) But yeah, hiding underwater without air support is not a good idea when it comes to Apeirogon Drones. Those things are RELENTLESS! Even if they were waterproof, they would wait for you to either come up for air before blasting your face off, or wait for you to drown. And hiding in shark territory? Yeah, not exactly hard to lose faith in yourself after that. *Melody: Oh, that poor thing. *Alex: Well no wonder Tipsy's got a crush on her. She's everything he'd want to be. *Sonny: Quite the truth bomb. (ZongueBob made an explosion sound) *Melody: Someone should probably talk to her. *Sonny: I'll do it. I should do a few favors for Executive Schwimmer, including getting his daughter back on her feet. Where's Tip? *Dash: He went back with the penguin chicks. Not sure he's in the mood to talk to Miss Veda. He stinks with girls. Cutaway *Tip: (To a female penguin) Hey, babe! I'm known as the Professor of Love... And school's in session! How's about a good mating dance- (The female penguin slaps him) *Female Penguin: I wouldn't date the 'Titanic Tip' even if you were the last penguin on Earth. Ice off, popsicle! (Dives away with a hotter penguin) *Tip:... Fishpaste! Present *Hydrocabiais Child: (Blowing in the water and gurgling) Maybe it's because he's a 'loser' as you described him. *Hydrocabiais 3: Lolly, can you not do that and talk normally? It's gross. *Lolly: (Gurgling) What's so gross about it? It's just bubbles. *Sonny: Ugh, just go on back hide and seek without me. I've got crud to do. (Swims to shore) *Mr. Tetrus: "You go do that, Sonny, in the meantime, (Quickly established a small C&C stand) I got me a comtemporary buisness venture to persue! (Starts selling Sea Squirls and others food)." *Cephward: ".... (Facepalms in annoyence as he sighs)." 'Welcome to Atlantica' Atlantica *Melody:... Well, here it is. The heart of the sea. Atlantica. (Rests her barefeet on the sea floor) Ahhh. Glad to be back.... But having legs down here seems... Unheard of. *Alex: Definitely. *Jokey: Impressive architecture.... Wait, why's THAT one shaped like a pe- *???: ALEX! (Urchin and Gabriella from the TV series came, at the same age) *Alex: Oh, great, it's my parents... Who still look young for some reason. *Urchin: Where've you been? You-...... Melody?... How are you breathing? (Gabriella did sign language) Eh, no argument here. Magic is the answer to everything. *Melody: Hey Urchin. Hey Gab. *Ruke: Yeah, it's amazing y'all are young-looking for parents. *Urchin: Oh, we met and got hitched two years before Ariel married Eric. Alex grew up fascinated with humans too. (Gabriella did sign language)... Yeah, a day after defeating Team Nefarious, 'Mel-Mel' and Alex spent an entire day in the sea together and fell in love. We're so proud of him. *Alex: Dad, please don't embarrass me. I still miss Melody's mermaid tail. (Tickles her feet with his tail fin) Her feet are adorable, but I like her tail better. *Urchin: Oh, she's cute either or. (Gabriella did sign language) Hon, please! *???: ALEX!! (The other two mermaids from the second movie came) *Alex: Annie, Shui. Just in time. *Merman: Hey, A....... Uh... Melody? Is that you? (They saw she was human and other mermaids suddenly took notice and approach with curiosity)... You're still human? *Mermaid #1: How can she even go this far down?! *Mermaid #2: How is she breathing? *Mermaid #3: What kind of lungs does she have?!? *Sonny: Oh, she can breath. We gave her a pill that can allow her to breath underwater for a day. We got her a week's worth in case King Triton isn't around.... Like now for instance. *Melody: Hello. (The mermaids murmur to each other) *Mermaid #4: Is THAT what human feet look like?... They're kinda cute. *Merman #5: As weird as that sounded... I can agree. *Tip: ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!! She already looks nervous, she clearly need some space. We mainly came to introduce some guests for the Hydrocubbyaid relief effort. *Sonny: Hydrocabiais, and yes. That's what we came for. We have some stuff to do here with Princess Ariel. *Mr. Tetrus: And the place didn't disappoint. It looks majestic. *Jokey: Seriously, why does that building look like a d***? *Mermaid #3: (Chuckles) You don't want to know. *Merman Kid: Seriously, it's so weird to see an actual human in Atlantica. *Sonny: So, uh, where's Ariel? *Swordfish Guard: Princess Ariel is in her room with her sisters. *Commander: WHOA, WHERE DID YOU- *Melody: Oh... Marlin.... Still upsy about what humans did to your brother? *Marlin: YOUR DAMN RIGHT I AM!!! WE ARE ALWAYS GAME FISH TO THOSE SAVAGES!!! Now the princess's daughter shows up here AS A HUMAN?!? What's next? Are fish going to start going up to land? *Jokey: "Then wait until you meet the Mudskipper, bud." *Cen: "Also, tecnecally, fish are actselly precursers to abfidiain like creatures that'll eventually come to the land and-" *Marlin: "DON'T FEED ME ANY OF THOSE ALTERNATE OPINION GARBAGE?!" *Melody: Ugh. Mar, I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, but no few humans like that represent the race as a whole. We can clearly give up a piscivorous diet if it means merpeople and humans are together in harmony. I've NEVER eaten seafood in my life. Meat isn't really my thing period. I'm a vegan. Fish meat is gross. *Commander: IT'D BE GOOD IF YOU TRIED IT!!! *Scowalski: COMMANDER, ASE-E ON THE ISH-F ONSUMPTION-C!! ISHES-F!!! *Commander: Well sorry if that's all we eat. (Much of the heroes face-palm) *Marlin: "..... Your lucky my respect to Triton's family keeps me from retailiating to any and ALL idiot friends." *Jokey: "..... No, seriously, is no one gonna address why there's a tower that looks like a-" *Old Merman: "Funny you mention that..... The Arctitect who made THAT tower, (Chuckles playfully), he had a thing about Phalic Symbolisum. Weird one, that merman was." *Melody:... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. *Alex: Heir heir! (They swam through Atlantica as the merpeople were amazed at Melody for still being human in their home, some in comical reactions) *Mermaid #4: Is that... Princess Melody? *Merman #3: And she's not drowning? *Octopus:... (Sees Melody kicking her bubbling feet)... Am I dreaming? Am I dreaming, sons, because that looks like a human... UNDERWATER. (The tiny octopus babies in their egg stalks all nodded no)... (Everyone cheered) *Ruke: Arbasus, you guys really haven't seen a human in your home before? Have any of you guys ever f****d one before? *Marlin: LANGUAGE, PLEASE!! *Ruke: "HEY, RESPECT MY FREEDOM OF SPEECH, LONG-NOSE?! (Ziden stuffed soap in his mouth and slapped him)... (Stuffed mouth) I probably deserved that." *Xoriago: But no, I doubt the two races have procreated before.... Not that I know how- *Marlin: OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH. Let's kick it. NOW!!! (They left) *Merman Teenager:... Did he mean that metaphorically, or... *Jokey: "Yeah, let's just get going guys, before we continue to act like jackasses." Ariel and Sisters' Room *Ariel and her sisters were seen, as a Scorpian Fish entered. *Scorpian Fish: "Settle down, ladies, settle down. Now, as you know, I take the role of new royal caretaker since Del Ray very seriously, so I, Miss Isa Peeonu, (The Girls giggled at that) DON'T LAUGH?!....... Anyway, as the new royal caretaker, your father has asked me to ensure you girls are aware of vital guidelines. Also, the ambassitor of the Kingdom of Pacifantica, of the Pacific Ocean, is coming here soon, and you all are to be on your BEST behavior. (Sternly to Ariel) That means no shenanigans, Ariel." *Ariel: "Oh, when have I EVER done shenanigans, Miss Peeingu?" *Miss Peeonu: "PEEONU?! (The sisters laughed at that!)........ Ugh...... My husband was right. I need to consider working on getting a legal name change. Seriously, who names their kid that? And Ariel, I know I don't have to remind you of every single answer to that question. You could make an entire series of literature about what you did. It sickens me more than my venom could." *Melody: Huh? I guess breaking the rules does run in the family. *Ariel and Sisters: MELODY?!? *Melody: Hey Mom. Hey Aunt Aquata, Aunt Andrina, Aunt Arista, Aunt Attina, Aunt Adella, Aunt Alana. *Arista:...... Peeonu, did you poison my margarita again, because it looks like my niece is underwater... AND HUMAN!! *Melody: (Melody scoffed at that) Wait, your name is Peeonu?! *Peeonu: (Sighs) Royal caretaker Isa Peeonu, yes- (Melody blasted bubbles from her mouth with laughter while kicking uncontrollably)... Yeah, sure, laugh it up. But here's the question I'm sure everyone here is asking, Miss Melody... HOW IN TRITON'S BEARD ARE YOU BREATHING DOWN HERE?!? *Ariel: I was just going to ask that. *Melody: Oh, uh, there's some visitors from those 'Alternate UUniverses' the Lodgers keep talking about. They gave me these. (Shows them the seven aquagens)... These things can make me breath underwater for a day. *Andrina:... That's... So cool. *Peeonu: Yeah, yeah, science defies nature, nobody cares. *(Alex): EVERYONE IN ATLANTICA DOES!!!! *Peeonu: UGH, BENJAMIN, GET THE AQUAPHILE'S BOYFRIEND OUT OF THE VICINITY, PLEEEEEASE!!!! (Benjamin the manatee did that)... Now, Miss Melody, your mother and aunts need not to be disturbed. That being said, if you have need of them for something, then say your peace and make it count. *Melody: Well we're just here to show my new other dimensional friends around. It's a little strange to be here as a human. So many people have commented about it and complimented my feet. They say they're either cute, weird-looking, or... Well I can't remember most of them. *Isa: Ugh. I always found human feet disgusting. The smell is unbearable. Why is this 'foot fetish' they talk about a thing? *Ariel: Trust me, Isa, I've questioned that too many times. Let's just not bring it up again, EVER. Anyway, Melody, can you please leave? We're busy right now. But I'll be with you shortly. How about you go see Flounder? His kids would like to meet you. *Melody: Okay. Glad to meet you... (Scoffs) Peeonu. (Scoffs and laughs as she left) *Isa:... Seriously, mother, why name me this? (Meet The Catfish Club) *Ariel:... Hmm. The place is different since the last time... Which isn't weird considering dad destroyed it after Marina snitched us. *Scoro:... A dance club? *Flounder: Yeah. So many memories. *Fry #1: You used to hang out in this loud booming place, dad? *Flounder: Uh, yeah. Back when music was still banned after Triton lost Athena, we snuck here to cut loose. *Melody: Well... Music's nice at least. (Taps her feet) *Alana: (The mermaids tapped their fins) *Bongki: Oh, they can do better than this. This is something I'd hear in a diner jukebox. (Suddenly a familiar ray, sea turtle, octopus, blowfish, and crab coming out from a blast of distorting bubbles) *???: GUESS WHO'S BACK, MON!!! (The Catfish Club Band appeared and sung this as Ariel, her sisters, and even Melody, couldn't help but join in dancing) *Melody: MY GOODNESS, NO WONDER YOU GUYS ARE SO CRAZY ABOUT MUSIC, IT'S LIKE AN ADDICTION!!! Why again did Grandfather ban this stuff? Surely you guys had to let it out every once in a while. *Flounder: You have NO idea. *Jokey: "Wow, this place is a snazzyfest!" *Pho: "I'm getting happy feet just being here!" *Sebastian: Speaking of feet, Melody, how are you- *Melody: Water-breathing pills. *Ink Spot: Well you dance pretty well with those legs. *Sebastian: And here I thought she was bad at it. Especially after... Cutaway *Chef Louis: YOU!! *Sebastian: YOU?! (Screams as Benny Hill music played) *Chef Louis: DEATH TO ZE CRAAAB!!!!! Present *Sebastian:... Painful memories. That chef is CRAZY!!! *Marphy: You poor lucky crustacean. *Jokey: "You had Chef Problems?" *Sebastian: Yeah mon. Guess that was the Universe punishing me for telling Triton about her crush on Eric awhile back. *Ariel: That was literally a day before I first became human. *Sebastian: Nevertheless. *Melody: I'm just amazed that I can dance this good. I've never showed this kind of skill before. *Ruke: Maybe it's your thalassophilia. It's probably like an addiction to you. *Melody: Don't make this awkward, Ruke. *Fish #1: I'm just amazed that a human is with us and she can breath. *Melody: Get in line, little fella. I've got plenty of others fascinated by a human visiting an underwater civilization. It's getting really uncomfortable how much they're interested in looking at my feet. (Wiggles her toes) But hey, it seems natural I suppose, they haven't seen any in years. So.... Um...... How's it been? *Fish 1: "Oh ya know..... Fish stuff." *Melody: (Scoffs) Really? Just fish stuff? *ZongueBob: Oh, I'm sure socialism with a land creature can be complicated in a world like this. *Sonny: True. Fish talking to a human given the ability to breath underwater is quite the breathtaker. (ZongueBob snickered and went for her helmet) But you'll eventually get used to it. Sure it's been over 2 decades, but it ain't always a quick process. Humans in our dimension are exactly like the ones in yours, with the exceptions of anatomy and biology. They can have a mutation that gives them environmental evolution through maturity. They even have this wicked genetic anomaly that can allow them to mutate further in intense conditions. (ZongueBob turned off her helmet as she gurgles) So all-in-all, humans ain't that bad once you get used to... It?... (ZongueBob laughed as she turns her helmet back on) Very funny, ZongueBob. *ZongueBob: "Just a little joke." *Marlin: Please. Humans are nothing but trouble. And it'll take more than words to convince me otherwise. *Bongki: "..... OH FUCK YOU, YA RACIST PIECE OF S***?! (Grabs Marlin and starts beating the crap out of him!)" *Melody: BONGKI, THAT WON'T HELP ANYONE, THAT'LL JUST MAKE THE REST OF YOUR DIMENSION LOOK BAD!!! *Fish 2: "No, it's fine, Miss Melody, nobody likes THAT guy. He's a prick." *Melody: Well we don't want him getting unnecessary payback, do we? I kinda feel sorry for him. *Marlin: (Beaten up) I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!!!! I WOULDN'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING WITH PAYBACK ANYWAY!!! *Bongki: "GOOD TO KNOW!! YA DIDN'T DESERVED PITY ANYHOW!! (KICKS THE MARLIN AND SENT HIM SPRILING OUT TO THE SURFACE AND HAD HIM LAND RIGHT INTO A FISHERMEN'S BOAT!)..... Asshole." *Ariel:... Ugh. I'll get him out, and hopefully get those fisherman to leave. The last thing we need is fisherman and the fact that BONGKI INSTIGATED A MURDER!!! *Bongki: Hey, that fish said nobody likes him. *Ariel: It's still wrong. I thought you'd know that. You want to be taken seriously? Don't be a heartless jerk. (Swims up) *Flounder:... Yeah, for real, guys, that wasn't very heroic. Marlin may be a piece of whale poop, but he didn't deserve that. *Bongki: In my defense, I'm still new to the whole morality thing, especially since you guys don't practice demosumerism and have an unclear diet. *Alex: Hey, he came from an understandable place. I'd like to see you like humans if your siblings got skinned by them. *Bongki:... (Sighs) Alright, fair point. *Cen: Look, we'll just get out of your hair. I'm sure we've done enough. (They left) *Marlin: (Came back) WHERE'S THAT LITTLE BASTARD?! *Melody: (Kicked him unconscious)...... I may feel sorry for him, but sometimes there's so much of his crap in my face I can take. Mom, can you take him home? *Ariel: Don't have to tell me twice. (She took him off) 'Bloodwort Takes Over' Familiar Island *Smithe: (He leapt into a familiar pool filled with sea squirrels and through a waterfall entrance and came face-to-face with another silhouetted sea squirrel)... Sir! Sonny of the Clam Loungers is safeguarding the defecting sea squirrels. *???: And ye were not witnessed? *Smithe: Ehhh, not, exactly. Sonny saw me, but she wouldn't inform Executive Schwimmer to keep the peace. *???: WELL YE BE LUCKY SHE DIDN'T WANTED TO CAUSE A STIR, YA BARNICLE HEAD?! (He appears as a bearded, scarred red-brown sea squirrel wearing some pirate attire)... Sonny be usually a dame who's not the easy sort to avoid. *Smithe: Duly noted, sir. *Bloodwort: Ye got anything else to report, Smithe? *Smithe: Well, Schwimmer's daughter is currently with Princess Melody, her Calrus and Yinguen dope friends and her neustoid boyfriend. *Bloodwort: Confoundery, Smithe, learn native tongue would you? Here, these critters be called a walrus, penguin, and mermaid! Or in this case, merman. The tongue is so confusing even for me, Blaah! *Smithe: Well, what are your orders sir? *Bloodwort: "..... Well, it be likely the lass would want to quietly snuff us out before we do anything, SO SCREW SUBTILY AND LET'S GET THE MUTANITY STARTED?!" *Smithe: "That, doesn't sound particularly smart, sir." *Bloodwort: "WOULD YE BE RATHER KEHAALED BY THE RACE TRAITER THAT KILLED THE IDIOT LASS IN BIKINI BOTTOM?!" *Smithe: ".... No sir." *Bloodwort: "Then make the attack officeal, or ya walking the plank!" *Smithe: "Aye-aye, Sir! (Charges off). (Quietly) Damn, that pirate motif's getting old." *Hydrocabiais 2: Sir, aren't you... A little tired of that pirate accent? You weren't exactly born a pirate, and not all space pirates have the traditional accent, nor not too many of them apart from high ranked Arca Pirate Lords get to wear the traditional clothing. *Bloodwort: NOT ONE BIT, FIRST MATE SPEAR!! This here accent be the sign of respect, courage, and being taken seriously everywhere ah go- *Spear: OKAY I GET IT, YA WON'T GET TIRED?! Well, humans and mermaids aren't exactly hateful against one another anymore. I'm shocked they're still that way since the mermaids here are angry at the consumption of sea life. That's kinda what nature intended. *Bloodwort: Call that the price of being sentient. Sentients always ends up mutanied against the law of nature the moment we start a'thinkin' fer ourselves. *Hydrocabiais Cabin Boy: I know, right? What, are the natives here just abunch of crybaby ethics- *Bloodwort: OTJER, GET YER HINDQUARTERS BACK TO SWABBING!!! (Otjer did that cartoonishly quickly)... Anyway, tis be a mircle that Sonny had rather kept our presence quiet to not inconvince the passives. She will be discouraged that this act of disobedince will not garrentie a victory. *Spear: So what are you going to do to take advantage of it, sir? *Bloodwort: Let's just say, it's going to shanghai our entire race into wanting to support the Deviation once we go through with this. Yarrrrgh! *Spear: Oy! This is why the traditional pirate accent isn't around for space pirates anymore. (Bloodwort pulled out his gun and shot Spear in the crotch) (High-Pitched) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! *Bloodwort: "MOCK THE BEAUTIFUL DYING TRADITIONAL PIRATE STRAIN AGAIN, SEE WHAT HAPPENS?!" *Spear: "(High Pitched) MY BALLS?! YOU SHOT MY FREAKING BALLS?! I'VE BEEN UNCERIMONIOUSLY NEUTERED?! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?!" (Later...) Beach *Schwimmer:... You, Ms. Bubbles, have a LOT of explaining to do! *Sonny: "And I'd be happy to if you allow me the chanc-" *Schwimmer: You knew there were rogue members of our species on the same damn island Triton lost his wife to pirates, and YOU NEVER TOLD US?!? *Sonny: BECAUSE, I, WELL, UH, I, I was hoping to get the Loungers to make a move at them quietly and put them somewhere where they can't cause trouble, because I didn't want knowledge of their existence here undermine your progress here and- *Schwimmer: WELL CLEARLY YOUR SECRETCY HAS FAILED?! Keeping this from us has put us all at odds with humans and mermaids! *Sonny: I WAS ONLY TRYING TO SEE TO IT THAT THEY WERE TAKEN DOWN QUICKLY AND QUIETLY BEFORE ANYONE NOTICED?! I wanted to stop Bloodwort before he terrorized the party!! *Schwimmer: Well thanks to your omission, Miss Melody, Mister Alex, AND MY DAUGHTER ARE HIS PRISONERS!!! *Sonny: WE'LL GET THEM BACK!!! *Schwimmer: Nice as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to respectfully but FIRMLY reject that offer! You are off the rescue mission! *Sonny:... BEG YOUR PARDON?!? *Schwimmer: It is nothing personal, Miss Sonual! Now, I understand you had good intentions, but as the saying went, a road to hell is paved on the path of good intentions! And unquestionably, you BUILDT that path to hell, Miss Sonual! Your fear of having us discriminated after Coralia has PUT US ALL IN DANGER!!! *Sonny: I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!! *Schwimmer: WELL YOU FAILED TO KEEP THAT INFORMATION FROM BLOODWORT!!! Obviously you ended up discussing about my daughter's personal issues, on a mal-approbeate time when there was AN APPEARENT ROGUE IN OUR MISTS?! *Sonny: Sir, please- *Schwimmer: I'm sorry, Miss Noon, but I request for you and the Loungers to leave the planet by noon. *Sonny: SIR- *Schwimmer: Do not force me to be painfully insistent, Miss Sonual! I don't wish to indigify a rising hero like you! Guards! (Hydrocabiais forces apprehend her and escort her away) Escort this omitter off the planet at once! *Sonny: SIR, YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!!! BLOODWORT KNOWS ABOUT YOU! YOUR RESCUE MISSION WON'T WORK WITHOUT US!! HE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU, AND HE WILL KILL YOU!! *Schwimmer: If dying is what it takes to save my daughter and Princess Melody, then, who am I to disappoint him? Guards, you may take her away now. (The guards took her away) Oxydome *Sonny: Guys, I am telling you, he's walking right into a trap! *Guard 1: Be quiet and start the Oxydome! *???: She speaks the truth. (The other heroes arrived as the two held Sonny at gunpoint) Bloodwort will be expecting Schwimmer! He expected us the same way. *Guard 2: We have expressed orders to escort you off the planet. *Sau: But at what cost? You're letting Bloodwort win! Oxide, Gupta, you must listen to reason! *Guard 2 (Gupta): Why should we disobey our orders? *Ziden: BECAUSE BLOODWORT IS GOING TO KILL ALL FOUR IF YOU DON'T!!!! *Lady Hush: You must stand down immediately, or we will have no choice but to keep you both prisoner! *Guard 1 (Oxide): (Sau shot their communicators before they could call for backup) HEY MAN!! *Sau: YOU HEY MAN!! You're going to let Executive Schwimmer go to his death! We've seen how dangerous Bloodwort is! *Oxide: "We are not going to defy orders no matter what you guys do!" *Ceptward: "..... EEK, IT'S THE APERIGON DRONES?!" *Oxide and Gupta screamed like phathic girls and jumped right into the water to swim for their lives! *Zonguebob: "...... Did ya had to do that, Ceptward?" *Ceptward: "Oh for crying outloud, they were being unreasonable." *Sonny: "Hey, mean as that was, it was helpful. Now let's go! (The group charged off!)" 'Bloodwort's Bloody End' *Melody, Alex and Veda were seen dangling over a coastline of circling sharks on the highest peak of the island. *Bloodwort came forth with the crew. *Bloodwort: "Aye, soon, Miss Veda, yer daddy dearist will arrive, and then, I will get to keelhall him! Then I'll become both ruler of the planet, AND new excutive of the Sea Squirl Senate!? I will enfluence the passives to join the Deviation and go on the path of glorious revenge!" *Veda: "Is THAT what this is all about, you crazy psycopaths?!" *Smithe: "Well, he was suppose to just quietly establish new bases here, but Bloodwort desided that it would be more epic to do, this..... Against our leader's FIRM orders." *Bloodwort: "OH SHUT UP, Smithe?! I know what I be a'doing! Besides, it's not like Schwimmer is dangerious or anything?!" *Veda: ".... Did I ever failed to mention that he owns a super-unstoppable mech?" *Bloodwort: "YE BE SILENT, WOMA- (Realises something)...... Schwimmer, has, an unstoppable mech?" *Veda: ".... Oh what, just because he wants to represent the best in Sea Squirls, you thought he was a pasifist? Alchourse he would figure jackasses like you bunch would exist." *Bloodwort: "..... (Non-Piratey voice) Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit?!" *Smithe: "OH NOW HE SPEAKS NORMALLY?!" *Spear: "Captain, what's wrong?!" *Bloodwort: "I DIDN'T PLANNED ON THE EXCUTIVE HAVING A WEAPON?! I WAS HOPING HE WAS GONNA LIKE, TRY TO PEACEFULLY TALK ME OUT OF IT OR SOMETHING, I DON'T KNOW?!" *Alex: "Tch, and Sonny was afraid of you guys, why?" *Melody: "Ugh, even Morgana managed to be a better threat then you guys, AND SHE'S WITH TEAM NEFARIOUS?! The most, under-dog villain team, like, ever!" *Otjer: "WHAT DO WE DO?!" *Bloodwort: "UH, UGH, GET THE BRATS DOWN FROM THERE AND LET THEM GO?! (The panicy pirates grabbed the trio from the ledge and freed them) THERE, YOUR FREED NOW?! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, BEFORE-" *An epic mech landed on the island before the surprised and paniced crew! *Alex: "..... Ohhhh, you're in TROUB-LLLLLEEEE." *Schwimmer: "(Voice from Mech) Okay, Bloodwort. You have my attention now. Now, explain what you want, (Enters fighting stance) Or prepare yourself for a last stand." *Crew: "...... WE SURRENDER?!" *Otjer: "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME?! I'M LITTERALLY A KID?!" *Schwimmer: "You all are excused. Prince Eric's ship is waiting at the bottom of the island. Kindly return my daughter and Eric's, and Young Alex as well. (The Panicy pirates grabbed the trio and ran off, leaving a no longer confident Bloodwort)..... As, for, YOU, Bloodwort.... Am I to assume that you are like Corlina and that you were defying prior orders to only establish a base here and you instead opted to try and usurp an entire planet, along with my position?!" *Bloodwort: "...... (Cowerdly and wimpfully) What happens if I said yes?" *Silence..... A second later. *Bloodwort was punched off the cliff as he fell down and scream as he falls right into the shark pool! *Bloodwort gave a bloodcurling feminate scream as he fell right into Glut's mouth! *Glut chomped hard, and chewed him up..... *Schwimmer: "..... I hope this is the only time peace would have to be sealed with blood." *The Oxydrome arrived! *Sonny's voice: "DON'T WORRY, SENATOR, WE'RE HERE TO- (Realises that Schwimmer was okay, Veda and others are already freed and the pirates are gone)..... You, actselly managed to completely handle this, did you?" *Schwimmer: "And am I to assume that you had defied my orders to leave because you didn't had faith in me handling this matter, NOR DID YOU REALISE THAT I OWN AN UNSTOPPABLE MECH?!" *Silence....... *Schwimmer: "..... My office, in my ship..... Now!" Schwimmer's Ship *Schwimmer: I think you'll find that this is a serious issue, Miss Bubbles. If you cannot trust me to handle these issues on my own, then I simply cannot trust you to help our race. *Jokey: OKAY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A MECH?!? YOU COULD'VE USED THAT SOONER!!! We only thought you couldn't do it since you almost died. *Schwimmer: Tch, oh, so like Bloodwort, you thought I was gonna be some phathic easy picking? It's one thing for scum like him to make such crude assumtions, BUT YOU PEOPLE?! You clearly underestimate our precautions. Did you really think we wouldn't be prepared for anything since the genocide? *Pho:... I suppose that's true. *Schwimmer: So, as punishment for this insubordination, you are all officially off the Hydrocabiais Recovery Effort. Indiffenetly. *ZongueBob: WHAT?! You can't do that!! *Veda: Silence! You will not dare address my father the senator with such disrespect! You will follow his orders or- *Ruke: F*** OFF, YOU WHORE LOSER!! (Veda and Schwimmer were shocked) WE CAN DISRESPECT HIM ALL WE WANT!!! This is not fair! We had no way of knowing you had such a giant weapon like that!!! YOU, JUST MADE US LOOK LIKE IDIOTS TO ATLANTICA!! *Sonny: RUKE!!!! *Schwimmer:... How dare you display such behavior to such an ever valuable senator? You accuse me of ridiculous acts, you insult my daughter, AND you dare to claim you can do what you want to authority? *Ruke: Damn right. If the shoe fits, you better wear it! We were only trying to help and this is how we are rewarded? We're staying on this program, and you can't stop us! (Flips him off) So f*** you! (Everyone was appalled) *Schwimmer: "......." Space. *Jokey: "WELL THANKS A LOT FOR JUST MAKING IT WORSE, RUKE?! NOW WE'RE PRETTY MUCH HATED BY THE GUY TRYING TO FIX THINGS WITH THE SEA SQUIRL RACE?!" *Chen: "And all because Sonny had the ordasity to keep secrets and over-estimate what was actselly a legitamently overconfident twat?!" *Ruke: Hey, he was asking for it. *Sonny: No he wasn't! *Ruke: HONEST PEOPLE ONLY!! *Sonny: (Grabs him by the neck).... I do not like being talked to that way. Because of you escalating the situation, we have been placed in probation, and have been banned from the salvation effort. We have become menaces, and there's nobody to blame for this formerly fixable situation but you. Now we can't help them. (Lets him go) *Ruke: UGH!!! Well you know what? Screw them. They don't want us, then fine! Those vrats deserve what they almost got. *Sonny: (Was shocked with a record scratch)... Excuse me? *Ruke: Uhuhm, sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I- *Sonny: "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THOSE SEA SQUIRLS DESERVE THE SHIT THEY WERE GONNA GET FROM BLOODWORT, JUST BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET A PROPER THANK YOU FOR AT LEAST WANTING TO HELP, EVEN WHEN IT ENDED UP REDUNDENT WHEN IT TURNED OUT THAT THE SENATOR HAS A BADASS MECH?!" *Ruke: "Guys, you know me, I'm always proned to say the stupidest shit ever!" *Jokey: "..... Well, congratulations..... You said the kind of stupid shit that just made us pariahs..... A status WORSE, then being deemed rip-offs!" *Ruke: ".... (Gulp)..... At least..... It's unigte from the Lougers?....." *Sonny was about to blow a fuse, but Sau stopped her! *Sau: "SONNY, STOP?! Before this turns into something we can POTAINTIONALLY regret..... Let's go to Yonder and calm down there..... We can devise a plan to figure out how to go back to the Senator's good graces and earn his forgiveness. He may be firm, but he's rarely absolute. Just give him a chance to cool it. Sonny, he was only upset that you don't trust him with something he has EVERY right to be worried about. I imagine this "Deviation" is a political nightmare to him and how he wants to end that so people can have an easier time trusting Sea Squirls. You were too afraid of what Bloodwort CAN do and not figured that the senator CAN adapt to this. You didn't trusted him with a shared concern.... Pretty much the same mistake Princess Shade did." *Sonny: "...... Well, I, I...... I figured that he would denounce violence after that, I-" *Zhigu: "I believe it is more like he denounces violence as a first option, not a last resort. The fact he was willing to speak into politics speaks wonders on how he was more braver then you gave him credit for." *Atrick: "Yeah, Sonny. You hurt his feelings." *Sonny: "BUT RUKE WAS THE ONE WHO BAD-MOUTHED HIM?!" *Cepthward: "But who was the one who DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BLOODWORT AND FRIENDS?! (Sonny was finally defeated)..... Sometimes, dishonesty, is miles worse, then a few insults." *Mr. Tetris: "Now, by all means, Ruke ain't exactly off the hook about being the straw that broke the sand beast's back! But that dishastor, was started by you, because you wanted to see if you can take down Bloodwort quietly instead of trusting the senator's abilities to handle things himself." *Sonny: "..... (Gets sad)..... You're right, guys..... I'm the screw-up here, not Ruke..... Let's just..... Go to Yonder..... (Her oPhone rung)... Hello?" *(Veda): (On Facetime) Guys? It's Veda. If you're not still mad, then can I have a moment? *Sonny:... (Sighs) What do you want? And look, if you wanted a shot at us after that glorious rant your dad gave, then please- *(Veda): Melody, Alex, the penguin and walrus came and heard about everything.... I had to do something to give them a chance to talk to you. *(Melody): So how does this thing work? *(Veda): Well much of it is self-explained. The screen is touch-sensitive, but for mine, it only responds to my touch, so you should have no problem. *(Melody): Hey, guys. I went to Atlantica with the news, painfully mind you, since I needed another aquagen after the last one wore off at the worst location and I almost drowned. Grandfather and mom wanted us to give our sympathy, and our thanks. *Sonny: Thanks? We lied just to keep you guys from panicking, and Schwimmer didn't appreciate it. He was also the one to beat Bloodwort, not us! *(Alex): Well, none of that matters. Mel-Mel got used to others lying since Morgana. *(Dash): The only thing that matters is you tried your best. Unfortunately, Senator Swimmer wasn't so convinced. I mean, I can undertstand he was hurt he couldn't be trusted with a shared concern, but, we can all agree he, over-reacted abit. *(Tip): Yeah, no offense, babe, your dad's not very nice. *(Veda): Call me babe again and I'll snap your neck. (Tip ran behind Dash).... That being said, Sonny, don't take my dad's actions too personally, he just takes trust VERY seriously. He's equilly against the Deviation and what those morons are doing, and just as much wants them stopped. You two could've been powerful allies in this. But because you assumed that he would be as phathic as everyone else.... He thought you thought low of him. And, he doesn't tend to treat people well if he thinks that he doesn't have their trust. *Sonny: ".... (Sighs).... I get it. I'll promise I'll figure something out to show no hard feelings for your dad, someday. I just hope other Sea Squirls don't end up taking his words too seriously and realise that he's just having a bad moment." *(Veda): "Hate to be the barer of bad news, but, with Sea Squirls as broken as they are, they're desperate for a leader, and my dad is leader-like, so.... Don't count on our people having their own automamy as of now, Sonny. (Sonny covered her face in shame.)" *(Melody):..... Sonny, the sea squirrels may be unforgiving, but we understand. Just like I understand my mom for lying to me about Atlantica to protect me. You were only trying to protect them from being targeted. But, just like I became desperate for the truth, they might've been the same. *(Alex): Yeah, keeping secrets for good reasons aren't always reliable. But we don't blame you. That's why we want to say thank you. *Sonny: "..... Thanks guys.... And, Veda, if you can, can you be a help to us to convince your dad that we want to make it right with him?" *(Veda): "I can't promise miriacles, but.... I'll at least be sure he becomes aware of the next time you cream more of those Deviation Punks. Speaking of which, SMACK THE NEXT ONE IN THE BALLS IF YOU CAN?!..... And if it's a dude, I mean. Extra points if it's the asshole in charge of this s***." *Sonny: "Oh-hohohoho, you can COUNT on that, Veda. If I ran into another Deviant Moron, then like Coralia, THEY'RE GONNA REGRET IT?! Also, Tip's in love with you." *(Veda): I already got the impression. We're both losers, but I'm a different breed of loser than him. He wants my love? He has to be worth my time. *(Melody): Thanks for everything. And thanks for the aquagens. The mermaids were pretty surprised to see a human in Atlantica that could actually breath underwater. *(Alex): King Triton said that there's been some myths long ago that a human-mermaid hybrid could do that. A human that can breath underwater. But such a hybrid is considerably rare since our coexistence with humans is still recent. *(Melody): The coexistence is 29 years old. *(Alex): And you're a 30-year-old trapped in a 12-year-old body because your debut wasn't good enough for the third movie to be a sequel instead of a prequel. *(Melody): Meta and the fact that that movie was a nice bedtime story aside, our 12-year separation did cut off the chances of a human and mermaid procreating.... Now that I think about it, how do mermaids reproduce? *(Alex): Our genitals are like a dolphin's. They're retractable, and yet look just like your race's genitals. (Tip and Dash groaned in disgust) Let's not get into more detail and just leave it at that. *(Veda): (As the two spoke) Okay, I think the Loungers have heard enough. You guys take care, and make sure your pottymouth friend watches what he says next time. We'll keep in touch. (Hangs up) *Sonny:... She's right, Ruke. You need to learn to respect authority more. *Ruke: Bitch, he deserved what I gave him. He shouldn't even BE a senator with an attitude like him. *Sonny: For your information, his near-death was too traumatic to have a calm head. *Ruke: Whatever. We'll prove his c*** wrong soon enough. You don't act like an assmaggot and expect full respect even if you're authority. I do not like people who show such assholery. He should've died in that- *Sonny: OKAY, THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!!! I AM FED UP WITH YOUR DISRESPECTFUL ATTITUDE!!! AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITH US, YOU WILL SHOW SOME COURTESY TO YOUR FRIENDS!!! ESPECIALLY ME!! I ALMOST LOST MY LIFE AND SPECIES, AND YOU DON'T SHOW ANY RESPECT TO ANYBODY WHO WENT THROUGH A HORRIBLE EVENT!!! YOU SHUT UP AND CLEAN UP THAT ACT OF YOURS, OR I'LL TEAR YOUR VOICE BOX CLEAN OUT OF YOUR THROAT!!!! *Ruke:... (Laughs) You think I asked to be here? I just came because I had nothing better to do back on Zoytia. Open your eyes, you waterc*****g bubble-loving zongue f****r. *Boole: (Everyone was surprised)...... Arbasus! *Ruke: And don't forget that it's not my complete fault we're in this s***. We already established that you underestimated the Senator's capabilities. You don't get to tell me how to behave after that, ya stupid bint. You're just as much to blame as me. So suck on your own tail. (Leaves) *Sonny:... (Got angry and slammed the door behind her) *Lady Hush: "...... Oh hum. And this was JUST going to end on a high note." Epilogue *??? 1: Well that was a surprising turn of events. *??? #2: Well, I wouldn't call it that. I saw Bloodwort's defience and embarrising downfall coming MILES away.... But, it was a disappointment, that offered a silver-lining: The Loungers banned from the relief effort. *??? #3: Some thanks. *??? 4: "To be fair, it ain't like Bloodwort even came FUCKING close to actselly have the senator right where he wanted him?!" *??? 5: "Aw don't be such a tecnecality pointing prick!" *??? #6: What do you think, sir? *??? 1:... I think that we can use this to our advantage. Schwimmer was always the stubborn one. There's no reason for them and their Hydrocabiais allies to support them after that... Still, I advise we stay the HELL away from Schwimmer. Not with that mech around anyway. But the misfits themselves? That opens up a new stream of possabilities..... Send in Smoke. It's time to introduce ourselves to them, personally. (This played) Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841